


Before, a Kinney siblings fic

by eggosandxmen



Series: The Four Sisters AU no one asked for [1]
Category: All New Wolverine (Comics), X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: AUGHHHHHHHHHHH, CUTE SISTER BONDING, IM HAVING FEELINGS OVER PARIS "3PAR" KINNEY, i love them, paris calls gabby babe platonically, zelda and bellona are such older siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: (title is wip)The Kinney sister's last interactions with 3PAR/Paris, not including Laura.Paris didn't deserve this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you're supposed to be writing your foster home AU and instead you're writing drabbles.

Zelda

“Paris!” Zelda says. “Here’s your gun. And the bullets.” She says. The other girl nods and takes them. “Hey, Paris?”

“Yes?”

“Be careful.”

“Zelda, I’m an assassin. I’ll be fine.”

“I know, but… Just be careful.” She says, pulling her sister into a hug in a rare display of physical contact.

"I will."

Bellona

‘You’ve got your gear?”

“Yeah.”

“How many clips of ammo?”

“Enough.”

“Your mask?”

“Bell, I’m ready, it’s gonna be fine.”

“I know… But you’re my little sister, Paris, I want to make sure you’re ready for this.”

“I am.”

“Give him hell.” She says, smiling slightly, and claps her on the back.

Gabby

“Par! Wait!” Gabby says, running up.

“Yeah?”

“Just… you know we love you, right? The others are too stubborn to say it, but this is gonna be a hard mission and I want to make sure you know.”

“Gabby, if I don’t make it back-”

“Paris, don’t talk like that.”

“But if I don’t- you know that I love you, too. And also, you’re my favorite.” She laughs.

“Always have been!” Gabby says proudly, sticking out her chest and putting her hands on her hips. Then she grabs Paris around the middle. “Bye. See you soon.”

“Bye, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like. I'm sobbing, okay, leave me to die.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are a thing.


End file.
